


Starry Night Sky

by lovelytomeetyou



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytomeetyou/pseuds/lovelytomeetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Al admire the starry night sky, post Brotherhood series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night Sky

Shimmering dots of starry light dance in the night sky. The sky of Resembool, like its landscape, is breathtakingly beautiful. There is no other place in Amestris where the stars shine so brightly as in the small rural town – and the two brothers know that very well.

Two sets of bright golden eyes look up to the sky above. The one with the fiercest eyes smiles contently as the other, his younger brother, smiles with awe. It's been too long ever since they had time to simply lie down and admire the beauty of nature. Before night was just another part of the day. A part in which they did not sleep much, always waiting for opportunities to complete their quest. Now, however, as they lay down on the soft grass of their hometown and enjoyed the dancing spots in the sky, they knew the importance of these those small wonders of nature.

It was also their thirst for knowledge that drove them to Alchemy, a thirst that had not died down once in their young hearts. Not even now, when they'd both changed so much.

Edward is older now, wiser and stronger of both mind and body as he'd learned to live through life and its hardships without the aiding knowledge of his Alchemy – not that he regretted it of course, after all that had brought his brother back.

Alphonse, on the other hand, had continued his studies in Xing and fully mastered Alkahestry in a few couple of years. He'd brought back from Xing a fresh knowledge of an ancient war, a solid diplomatic relationship between both countries and a bride (Mei had changed much over the years as well, transforming from the idealistic young girl into a gracious woman).

Edward had also settled down with his longtime love and personal mechanic, Winry. Nowadays he never leaves the house, always fretting on his wife's first pregnancy or, as he likes to call it, 'condition'. As a response, she sends a series of wrenches in his ways – that is the way they have always communicated, after all.

Tonight, however, both Elric brothers felt the urge to be as close as possible to nature. They have an unspoken agreement to always visit a particular spot in Resembool during the full moon, when the lands would be completely illuminated by its light.

As they lay down in the cool grass, side by side, memories flood through their minds from the time they were "younger and stupider", as Ed would say. They remember training with their teacher, Izumi. At that time, staying in the jungle for a whole month in a seemingly inhabited island had been like a living nightmare to the brothers.

Now, however, they just laugh at their past silliness. Perhaps their younger selves wouldn't have been so scared if they had had a glimpse of all the breathtaking and mind-blowing adventures they'd have in the future. During that time they realized the most important phrase of alchemy, one that stayed in their hearts forever.

"All is one, one is all."

Indeed. That statement only proved to be right as the boys fully grew into adults. Everything was connected, from the small ant that works inside its colony to the whole cosmos with its outstretching tendencies. Everything was also essential to life, regardless of its size and usefulness. And, as the brothers continue to look at the dancing spots in the night sky, marking constellations and trading myth stories from the Western and the Orient, they realize the truthfulness of said statement. Even if they were small, seemingly useless beings in the majesty and grandeur that was the universe, they were still essential to it as they were also a part of it.

The Truth works in mysterious ways indeed. It took them losing their limbs – and a whole body in case of Alphonse – and entering a long journey to understand such a simple lesson. They had been conceited and thought of themselves above nature and life, which wasn't true at all. They were simply a part of it, a small part in the scheme of bigger things.

And both of them now accept that fact with their whole hearts. Neither desires immortality or other big wishes. Their highest wish is to stay with their families and work to help others, as it had always been and as it will always be.

As in response, the stars shine and a breeze blows softly on their cheeks while the brothers repeat the same phrase in perfect timing.

"All is one, one is all."


End file.
